New Freinds, Allies, and Enemies
by Sailor Kenshin
Summary: Two new people arrive at the Kamiya dojo. They too have a bloody past. Someone from it wants to destroy their future. One gets hurt...bad. With Kenshin can the one that still can stand overcome her fears? Chap. 5 Gone(uploaded)
1. Intros

Disclaimer: no I do n own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other main characters for that matter I only own Tina & Matt. So don't you dare think otherwise.   
  
Well okey maybe I don't, because I really don't quite understand this own thing but yes I did make them up(Oh well --).  
  
This is somewhat my first story and if you have any Ideas don't hesitate to suggest them by clicking GO at the bottom left of this page.   
  
-------------------------New Friends & Allies-------------------------  
  
Kenshin was doing the laundry when he felt a familiar ki at the front gate.  
  
"Himura! Kaoru! Yahiko! Hey Rooster-head! I'm here!" Sure enough, it was Misao.  
  
"Hello Ms. Misao. Unfortunately, you've missed the others… I am the only one here, that I am." That was when he noticed two other ki next to her that where unfamiliar— one woman and one man. The woman had blond hair up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and wore a blue ninja outfit with black stripes. Her rough hands were adorned with gloves (similar to Misao's) to match her outfit. The man also had blond hair (cut like Soujirou's) and also had blue eyes. He wore a warrior's blue gi top and white bottom.  
  
"These are my new friends," said Misao. "I brought them here, so ...." she was cut off when the woman rushed up to Kenshin and shook his hand vigorously.  
  
"My name is Tina Taegu. It's nice to meet you, Kenshin," said the woman. She walked away, leaving a very shocked Kenshin because of her forwardness  
  
"My sister is like that," said the man. "Anyway, my name is Matt Taegu." He bowed to Kenshin politely.  
  
"I see Weasel-girl is here." All three of them turned toward the voice, which belonged to a lanky ex-gangster named Sano.  
  
"Stop calling me Weasel-girl, Rooster-head!" Misao shouted angrily.  
  
"No wonder she calls you Rooster-head," noted Tina, walking back towards the group. "You look just like one."   
  
"Who the heck are you?" growled Sano.  
  
"Tina Taegu. Thanks for asking, Sano," Tina replied with a smile. "Dare I say, you sound like a man that has had his pride wounded more then once."   
  
"What?!?!" yelled Sano.  
  
"I was right," said Tina, her smile now smirking.  
  
"Oh dear… My sister has been here for less than 15 minutes, and she's already found her victim," sighed Matt, shaking his head in pity.  
  
"Yeah, I hope he can tolerate it like Aoshi did," Misao chimed in.  
  
"Victim?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Tina is a practical joker… She may ware a ninja outfit, but she can act like a troublemaker at times," explained Matt,"and she loves pulling pranks."  
  
"Just be careful and not to stumble on one," Misao warned Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm home!" Kaoru called enthusiastically as she entered the dojo.  
  
"Welcome home, Ms. Kaoru," greeted Kenshin smiling.   
  
"Kaoru, I'm here!" exclaimed a very excited Misao.  
  
"Hey, Misao, long time no see," replied an equally ecstatic Kaoru. "We have so much to catch up on…" Kaoru paused when she saw the two strangers, "… and who are those two?"  
  
"I'm Matt Taegu and this is my sister Tina Taegu," Matt bowed as he introduced himself, then indicated Tina, who was smirking next to a scowling Sano.   
  
"Nice to meet you," greeted Tina, bowing slightly.  
  
"Are you two from England?" asked Sano. "You have yellow hair like that guy we met."   
  
"Nope, we were born and raised right here in Japan. We assume our parents are from England, though," Tina replied. "And it's not yellow… it's blond."  
  
"Why would you assume anything? Wouldn't your parents tell you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Well, no… we'll have to keep the reason to ourselves at the moment," Matt added mysteriously.  
  
"They never even told me," Misao whispered to Kaoru.   
  
"Hey Ugly, I'm home!" Yahiko shouted, walking throuh the front gate  
  
"What did you call me!?!" yelled Kaoru, clenching her fists. Yahiko laughed and ran off, Kaoru in close pursuit, waving her fists threateningly as they ran around the dojo.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed as he watched the two. "Now, now, we should not fight, that we shouldn't."  
  
Yahiko suddenly stopped when he noticed Matt and Tina. "Who are they?" he asked, but then Kaoru took advantage of the distraction and hit him over the head with a bokken. He fell to the ground.  
  
Tina walked over, picked him up like luggage by the collar of his yellow gi, and said, "I'm Tina, and that's my brother, Matt."   
  
"Hey, let me down!" yelled Yahiko, wriggling in protest.  
  
"Okay." Tina shrugged as she dropped him on the ground.   
  
"Ouch! Hey!" complained Yahiko, rubbing his sore rear.  
  
"First of all hay is for horses (A/N: My mom always used to say this to me when I said hey) , and second of all, I just did what you told me to… you said to put you down, so I did," Tina retorted, a smug look on her face.   
  
"She sure told you," Sano chuckled.  
  
"What?!?!" Yahiko roared as he leapt towards Sano and started chewing on his head.   
  
"Well, why don't we go inside, and you can tell us more about yourselves," suggested Kaoru, leading everyone into the dojo once she'd composed herself.  
  
----------------------------End chap. 1--------------------------  
  
Holy cow that was longer then expected O.O . I hope you enjoyed it -- . If you did R&R, if you did not I don't mind but still R&R, and if you have any Ideas, for Kenshin's sake, don't hesitate to suggest them by clicking GO at the bottom left of this page. 


	2. A Little Past

Disclaimer: No, I do not, and I mean DO NOT own RK (I really, really wish I did --)  
  
Well I suppose I should get going on the next chapter and forget the intro.  
  
-----------------------N, F, A, and E-------------------------  
  
Kenshin awoke with a start. When he had fallen asleep earlier, he had been by images of the revolutionary, and now that he was awake he could not figure out what caused them. So he walked outside to sort things out in his mind. He did not sense anyone awake until Tina sat right next to him.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin "I'm sorry if I awoke you, that I am."  
  
"Forget it, I was awake anyway. I haven't broken out of my revolutionary sleep habit yet," Tina replied.  
  
"You were in the revolution?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us before?"   
  
"For your first question, yes. After all, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," stated Tina. "As for your second, I didn't think it was necessary to explain."  
  
"Oh," said Kenshin.   
  
An awkward silence ensued.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Tina. She was reffering to Kenshins nightmares  
  
"That I do not."   
  
"Need to? Some things are easier to handle when talked about. I may be blunt at times, but I _do_ know how to keep a secret."   
  
"No, it's okay, Ms. Tina, that it is," Kenshin assured her.  
  
"Well, considering my past, I don't think I deserve the 'Ms.', but I appreciate it anyway," replied Tina with a smile. "You know, I keep seeing the kids of the Meiji and find myself smiling while thanking Kami that they are able to live a normal life and not a life of fear and hate."  
  
"I find myself doing that too, that I do," Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was 6 ½ when I lost my childhood innocence. I was determined to kill a certain guy. He was sleeping at the time, but fortunately my brother Matt covered my mouth and dragged me away, but that urge to kill tainted my childhood," Tina explained wistfully as she recalled her childhood.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"No one," Tina replied dully.   
  
"You should take your own advice, that you should," noted Kenshin with a concerned smile.  
  
Tina giggled. "You're right, but the thing is… If I told you, you would not believe me," she warned him, the saddened smile on her face mirroring the tone in her voice.  
  
"You'll be surprised on what I'll believe, that you will," replied Kenshin.  
  
"My..." Tina hesitated, sighing. "My father."   
  
"Oro?" exclaimed Kenshin.  
  
"Told you," Tina snorted. "I hated my father. You know how I told you that my brother and I were the only ones to survive the attack on our house?"  
  
"Yes," Kenshin replied, nodding his head.   
  
"Well, the attack from the inside of my house was my father's doing," Tina explained. "He killed us off one by one… However, he did not kill kids under the age of 7. So, as soon as Matt and I were a few days from turning 7, we ran away."  
  
"You are twins?" asked Kenshin incredulously.   
  
"Yep," sighed Tina. She stood suddenly, ending the conversation as she noticed the sun rising from the horizon. "Well, I should go do my morning training." She walked inside and emerged with two katanas, two sais (a pronged thing about fifteen to twenty inches long), two nunchakus (two little sticks connected by a chain), and a bo (a six-foot staff used in ninjutsu), and then sauntered off to do her training.  
  
"Well, I should start my chores, that I should," sighed Kenshin to himself as he watched Matt walk out to Tina to train with her. Kenshin found it interesting to see a samurai and a ninja fight in hand-to-hand combat, since he was used to ninjas hiding and samurai using mainly swords.   
  
As Kenshin did his chores, he wondered why Tina talked about what she did when it still seemed to hurt. Although it slightly bemused him, it made him realize that he wasn't the only person with a horrible childhood.  
  
---------------------End chap. 2  
  
That's the end!   
  
BakaBokken: your welcome! and thanks for the reviewing my fic.(and for the spelling tip   
(totally can't spell --)!  
  
Jovian Angel: thanks for reviewing, I don't mind that it was not long and I read your profile it was cool! Too bad I can't have a profile like that, mines all boring zzzzz. 


	3. Attack!

Disclaimer: Well if I owned RK, which I don't, I most likely would not b writing this story. And if anyone told you I did they lied!  
  
I'll just get to the chapter ^__^  
  
---------------------------------N, F, A,&E Chap. 3----------------------------  
  
Now that every one was awake and done with breakfast Tina and Matt where sparring with their swords with Yahiko and Sano watching with a fixed fascination as Tina and Matt doge, block, and slash, but they made sure they would not hurt each other. Then after a wile with only a few vary miner cuts they stopped.  
  
"Wow, do you think you guys could teach me your sword technics?"asked Yahiko  
  
"I herd that you guys have some good hand and foot moves." said Sano "Mind teaching me a few moves?"  
  
"Man, we hardly do anything and we become famous." said Tina  
  
"Sorry, but we're not teachers." said Matt  
  
"Oh man." complained Sano and Yahiko as Tina walked around the corner and Matt went inside  
  
"Yahiko, it's time for swing practice" said Kaoru and Yahiko took off for training  
  
"Sano! I want to show you something."said Tina and Sano walks around the corner only to hit an invisible wire that made a bucket of water fall on his head which was followed by Tina leaning on her bo laughing hysterically  
  
"Hey what was that for?!?!" said Sano  
  
"That was what I wanted to show you" said Tina still laughing  
  
"Grr." growled Sano  
  
"Tina are you behaving?" said Matt walking back outside hearing the laughter  
  
"I don't know, define behaving and I'll tell you" said Tina still laughing  
  
"Well, considering Sano, I'm guessing your not." said Matt  
  
"Let me guess, Tina, got Rooster-head."said Misao walking up  
  
"What did you call me weasel-girl?!" yelled Sano  
  
"I said Rooster-head, and don't call me Weasel-girl" yelled Misao  
  
"Could you guys stop yelling!" yelled Matt over them  
  
"You should not yell, that you shouldn't." said Kenshin coming back from just finishing the laundry  
  
"What are you doing now Kenshin?" asked Matt  
  
"Well, I was going into town to buy some tofu, that I was." said Kenshin  
  
"Well, bring Tina with you she's been dying to go to town." said Matt "I don't feel like going at the moment."  
  
"Me and Rooster-head's going too," said Misao "and since it's Tina's first time we can show her around"  
  
"Grr" growled Sano and they left  
  
"Sorry Yahiko, I've got to go to my other students now, we can finish later."said Kaoru gathering her stuff "Bye." and she walks out  
  
"Well, looks like you and me kid" said Matt  
  
"I'm not a kid!" yelled Yahiko  
  
"Sorry." said Matt  
  
"You'd better be." said a voice and matt turned around only to get a sword embedded in his left shoulder. It came out and reveled the person who did it. He was a tall lanky man. He had light brown hair cut a little like Aoshi's. He had a warrior's gi on the top was red and the pants were black and he seemed happy to have done what he just did then he started to attack again.  
  
"Yahiko, go tell the others, and tell Tina, he found us."said Matt trying to fight him off without a weapon "Now go!"  
  
"Right." said Yahiko and took off even though he really wanted to stay and help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still don't understand why I had to come." growled Sano  
  
"Ow." said Tina as her right hand flew up and grabs her left shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong Ms. Tina?" said Kenshin paying for the tofu now that it was ready.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know." said Tina. 'I hope it's not what I think it is.' (A/N:stupid computer wont   
  
do i  
  
They walked out of the tofu store and started for home wile Misao went from store window to store window looking at stuff when Yahiko came running up and was trying to talk.  
  
"...dojo...attack...Matt...hurt..." said an out of breath Yahiko   
  
"Yahiko, Sano, get Ms. Magumi and bring her to the dojo." said Kenshin (A/N: I feel bad that I'm making poor Yahiko run all over the place _) giving the tofu to Misao "Ms. Misao, take care of the tofu." and they went they're separate ways, Tina and Kenshin running to the dojo, Yahiko and Sano to get Magumi, and Misao with the tofu going as fast as possible (which is not very fast) to the dojo.  
  
When Kenshin and Tina go to the dojo Matt was on the floor unconscious, bleeding and there was no sign of the attacker so they ran up to Matt and started bandaging the best thy could until Magumi came.  
  
---------------------------End Chap. 3----------------------------  
  
poor Matt ;_; I feel so bad for making him get all beat up like that. If you guy's got confused on why he was not using a weapon it was because he had all his weapons inside, he was outside and with no opportunity to get them.  
  
BakaBokken: ok maybe it wasn't a spelling tip but oh well. If you would like to edit my stories go ahead, but if your too busy don't put my stories first it's really not that important (Your stuff comes first, not mine). And thanks again for reviewing my story. ^__^ 


	4. Tina and Matt's Enemy

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again I don't own RK, never have never will. If I did, I would start banging my head on a wall just to make sure I was not sleeping then when I do wake up I would be totally mad at myself for waking up. [LOL!]  
  
Ok since I don't know what to say here so I'll just shut up and give you the next chapter  
  
----------------------New Friends, Allis, & Enemies chapter 4----------------------  
  
"Well he's lucky to be alive," Megumi declared, emerging from the room that Matt was resting in. "I'm really surprised that he didn't die from these wounds… I only know of one other person who surprised me like this. Tell me, did he happen to fight in the revolution?"  
  
"Uh-huh," replied Tina, a little distractedly. "I did too."  
  
"Was there anyone that could have wanted revenge on him, or you, for that matter?" asked Kenshin, his tone serious.  
  
"Nope. Back then, everyone that had a weapon or proved to be a threat died if they saw us," uttered Tina.   
  
"Oh yeah, before I left to get you guys Matt said to tell you 'He found us,' although I don't know what it means," said Yahiko.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Tina. "I know what it means… it means I'm in trouble."  
  
"So there is someone after you," said Misao.   
  
"He's been after both of us all our lives," stated Tina.   
  
"Does this guy happen to be the same guy that you told me about this morning?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Tina, nodding. "Same guy." She rose from her seat, left the room for a moment, and then returned with a katana.  
  
"So, how strong is this guy?" asked Sano, confused.  
  
"Take Soujirou and add a Yahiko," Tina replied blandly.  
  
"Uh…" Sano was even more confused.  
  
"In other words, take Soujirou's strength and Yahiko's strength, add them together and you get his strength," Tina clarified. "Thing is, is that he can easily cover up his ki, and in a fight, he cheats."   
  
"What's the big deal? The cheats should make him easy to beat," scoffed Yahiko.   
  
"Not with his kind of cheating. It's kind of hard to explain," said Tina. "Since he knows that I know he's around, he's going to try to hurt me by getting to you guys first… so you guys be on your guard. Oh, and it would be nice if you two carried a metal bokken instead of a wooden one," Tina added, pointing at Kaoru and Yahiko. (A/N: I made up the metal bokken just for the heck of it.)   
  
"The Kamyia Kashin style dose not allow swords," replied Kaoru sternly.   
  
"I did not say 'sword,' I said metal bokken," Tina retorted airily.  
  
"Where were you born? There is no such thing," snapped Yahiko irritably.   
  
"Ok, I'll show you." Tina left the room and came back with what looked like a sheathed sword, setting it in front of her and the others. "Well, unsheathe it."  
  
"Fine!" Kaoru growled as she grabbed the 'sword' and took it out of its scabbard. "What's wrong with it? It has no blade or point."  
  
"Yep, it's just like a normal bokken. The only difference is that the metal one is more durable and it can par off real swords," replied Tina, sticking her nose in the air as if to say, 'I told you so.'  
  
"Oh wow, can I have it?" Yahiko exclaimed, suddenly excited.  
  
"That would be up to Kaoru."  
  
"Please," begged Yahiko, summoning up his best puppy dog face as he turned to Kaoru.  
  
"I guess…" Kaoru complied.   
  
"Yeah!!" cheered Yahiko.   
  
"Ms. Tina, you made it clear in the tofu store that your left sholder hurt and that was what seemed to be Matt's worst wound, that it did," Kenshin interrupted Yahiko's celebration, coming back to the main subject.  
  
"Well, Matt and I have this weird mind connection that we can't understand. Sometimes we can each tell what the other is thinking quite a distance away," replied Tina, a bit hesitantly.  
  
"So I'm guessing your twins?" questioned Megumi.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay, who is this guy?" Sano demanded. "Why is he after you?"  
  
"I will not answer your first question," replied Tina, a little sharply, "but as for your second, the reason is because either I was born or I'm still alive—I don't care which reason."   
  
"Well you should care. After all, he's after your life," said Kaoru. "Why won't you tell us who's doing this?"   
  
The only indication of Tina's growing anger was that her eyes closed, but the others did not notice.   
  
"There's no one that Kenshin can't handle," stated Yahiko confidently. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably as he started to feel a dangerous ki, but his actions went unnoticed as Yahiko continued to speak. "So tell us already."  
  
"I th..." started Kenshin, but he was cut off by Tina standing up.  
  
"HE'S MY FATHER, ALRIGHT?!" Tina shouted as her eyelids flew open, revealing the amber that replaced the typical blue. "HE'S WANTED TO KILL ME FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER! SATISFIED?" With that, she stomped out the door to her room, leaving a stunned Kenshin, and a very shocked Sano, Yahiko, Magumi, Kaoru, and Misao.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Yahiko meekly asked, "Is it just me, or was that as scary as when Kenshin goes Battousai?"  
  
"I think so… Were her eyes amber instead of the usual blue?" inquired Misao.   
  
"Yes, they were amber, that they were," replied Kenshin thoughtfully. 'I need to talk with her, that I do.'  
  
--------------End of chapter 4------------  
  
well that's the end of that chapter   
  
Thank you   
  
and a double thanks to you BakaBokken 


	5. Gone

Muahahahahahahaha  
  
And all of you little ungrateful little half-wits thought I was dead right? Well you were wrong. Ahhhhh I'm sorry bows that was my alternate personality. Anyway:  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own R. Kenshin just this story.crying I wish I did though. Oh well, I should get off my lazy butt and get going on this story.  
  
Chapter five: gone  
  
It was nearly dinner time and Tina had not yet come out of the room, or so it seemed. Of course everyone felt pretty bad for prying like they did, and each one had been trying to come up with some sort of an apology. Kaoru decided to give it a go as she walked up to the door.  
  
"Tina?" asked Kaoru while knocking quietly.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Tina, are you in there?" she asked again. She opened the door slightly only to find that Tina was not there.  
  
She was about to call Kenshin when she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. It was a note and it read:  
  
Dear, well, whoever gets this,  
I really apologize for what I did, I guess I just get a little touchy when I talk about that moronic idiot that is one heck of a lame excuse for a human being. Knowing that moron, he might try to hurt you guys just to get to me so I left more of those metal bokkens for you. Anyway, don't come after me, I need to clear my head. Don't worry, I'll be back, I never could leave my brother for long. After all, I depend on my bother for more then I'm willing to admit. See you later.  
Tina  
  
Kaoru just stood their for a moment, then shouted "KENSHIN!" while running out the door at top speed.  
  
Tina was walking down some dirt road to some town that she did not even know existed in other words she was lost. All she could see was trees, trees, and more trees. The sun was about to set over the horrizon.  
  
"Crap, where in Kami's blue blazes am I? If my brother was here he would have already hit me over the head and corrected the problem," complained Tina. 'Oh great, first sign of craziness is talking to yourself out loud…' "Oh well what do I care." Suddenly she felt the presence of five men with hidden swords.  
  
"Hey babe," said man one as the gang emerged from the shadows of the thick trees that serowneded the area. The remark made Tina want to throw up.  
  
"Fink." responded Tina  
  
"Why don't you entertain us for a while?" another man asked slyly.  
  
"Go entertain yourselves, I'll have no part in it," dismissed Tina with a wave of her hand in a I-have-better-things-to-do manner.  
  
"I don't think you understand," replied a third man as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"We can be very persuasive," added a fourth man, who also pulled out his sword from his sheath along with the others.  
  
"What? Are you trying to hurt me? HA," said Tina in a dry mocking voice while pulling out her bo and preparing to fight.  
  
"A measly stick against a sword? Don't make me laugh!" man five roared in laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just make you sleep," Tina replied just before slamming the bo down on his head.  
  
"Man, this chick's got bite," contemplated man three only to get hit across the jaw, quickly followed by man one.  
  
"Why you—!"man two snarled and tried to attack from the side. Before he was within range, Tina swung her bo around like a bat and hit him just below the rib cage, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying at least four feet. Man four rushed up from behind and was about to swing down when Tina thrust her bo backwards and hit him in the neck causing him to cough up blood before passing out.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll try to find my way to Tokyo after I ask a person in the next town how to get there," moaned Tina.  
  
Then Tina left, but not before checking their pulse, breaking their swords, and leaving a scary letter that would make sure they would not do it again.  
  
In some abandoned house near Tokyo, in a barely lit room, in a dusty old chair, sat a tall lanky man with light brown hair, and he wore a red and black warrior's gi.  
  
"Sir, Gordon," whispered a disembodied voice. "Tina has disappeared. Should we go and look for her?"  
  
"I know she'll be back, but if she's not back by tomorrow morning, attack one of those friends of hers."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Which ever one you want!"  
  
"How shall I leave them?"  
  
"ANY WAY YOU DANG WELL PLEASE!"  
  
"Okay." the voice left  
  
'Morons,' thought Gordon irritably. 'I'm surrounded by morons.'  
  
End chapter five  
  
well, thanks for reading my story so far Please review my story, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. I think that is enough please's for now. Oh, and if you have any questions just ask by hitting Go at the bottom of your screen.  
  
See ya in my next capter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea! x oro? 


	6. Author's Notes:Sorry!

_** No this is not a new chapter**_

**Hi!** This is Me _Sailor Kenshin_ I'm sorry I have not updated in awhile but school is literally swamping me with homework and yesterday from the time I got home to 12:00 at night I was doing my homework (well I also Had Dinner and another important thing but that was besides the point) so I may not be able to update for awhile Thanks to all my Reviewers (I'll respond on my next updates.) And thank you for being so patient with me. bows begs for forgiveness I really am sorry.


End file.
